


snow being shoved down the back of your coat

by DrabblingSparks (ingenious_spark)



Series: Sensory Prompts [18]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brotherhood, Drabble, Family, Fluff, Gen, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, Prompt Fic, Recovery, Sibling Bonding, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 21:12:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14457849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingenious_spark/pseuds/DrabblingSparks
Summary: When Bud dragged Syd back to their family home, he'd thought him dead. Luckily, he was wrong. Now two brothers have a chance to bond, one that they had never had before.





	snow being shoved down the back of your coat

**Author's Note:**

> From a list of sensory prompts over on my tumblr, [@oopsbirdficced](http://oopsbirdficced.tumblr.com). I open prompts semi-regularly, if you want to come check me out.
> 
> Couldn’t remember if it was a law or a custom Syd and Bud’s parents were following, so I went with custom. It was really stupid, either way.

_(snow being shoved down the back of your coat)_

It’s been a long road to recovery. When Bud had taken Syd’s body back home, he’d honestly thought him dead. It hadn’t been true, but he’d been glad to give Syd a safe place to recover while Asgard goes straight to Hel around them.

Bud had battened down the metaphorical hatches, and focused on nursing his brother back to health, ignoring the outside world unless he needed to make a supply run, and luckily Syd’s ailments hadn’t required more than a couple of house visits by the doctor who had tended Syd as a child.

Now Syd is well and whole enough to stand, side by side with Bud on the porch of their parents’ old home, to watch a soft snowfall. Fat, lazy flakes drift down to coat the paths Bud’s shoveled to the woodpile, the chopping black, and the road.

Syd goes down the steps, staring up at the sky, and then twists to look at Bud, smiling.

“Let’s go walking together, brother,” Syd says warmly, and Bud acquiesces with a faint, slightly grudging smile. They still have a ways to go, but they’ve bonded over Syd’s recovery.

They walk down the road, and slowly, Syd drops behind Bud. He’s about to turn and check up on him, ask if he needs to go back, or if he’s feeling poorly again, when a handful of snow is unceremoniously stuffed down the back of his coat.

He’s not proud of it, he shrieks, his voice hitting a pitch it hasn’t since puberty. Syd is laughing, and he whirls around, dead-set on getting revenge.

They rough-house in the snow longer than is really smart, and Bud has to help a badly-wheezing Syd back to the house, a genuine smile playing on his lips. They’re both dripping from the snow, but Bud feels lighter in his heart than he thinks he ever has.

Their parents, he decides, were cowards when they chose to follow an outdated superstition. He and Syd should never have been parted. They never will be again, until they’ve both lived full, rich lives. Bud swears it.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> LLF Comment Builder
> 
> This author replies to comments. It might take a few days/weeks depending on how busy I am, but you will receive a reply.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason, feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will respond only with an emoji! I will respond only because I have some compulsive tendencies towards replying to comments.


End file.
